


Run

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has a question for Shotarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts).



Shotarou groaned and rolled back over, forearm over his face in mute protest at that goddamn sunlight that was blaring in through the window and driving into his eyes.

"Ah, Shotarou." 

Philip's voice, warm and trusting and enquiring. And about two inches away.

Shotarou felt like utter crap so he only managed a muted yell and flinch, which was quite good in some ways. If he'd managed a full reaction he would've flung himself off the other side of the bed, which would've meant flinging himself through the wall. He'd been flung through walls before. It wasn't a lot of fun. Doing it self-inflicted wouldn't make it any better.

"Philip?" 

His chest was being prodded, so Shotarou sighed and moved back a little. Philip perched himself on the bed, too, drawing his knees up to his chest while he gazed at Shotarou. 

"Are you feeling any better?"

Shotarou nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. "Well enough. I suppose, Philip." 

It hadn't been the best fight. He'd been walloped by the Dopant, then by the Dopant's boyfriend, then by the Dopant again. But they'd destroyed the Memory, and both people were now in jail. 

Philip smiled, warm and full. "Good." Shotarou prepared to bask in his aibou's loving, yet positive concern, but then Philip continued, "You look terrible. Absolutely terrible. Shotarou?" 

"Yes?" 

"I don't like it when you get hurt. We could run away together," he said softly. 

Shotarou was about to scoff, about to laugh, because Philip was either joking or being a child. Or both. But...

But Philip's expression was vulnerable. Interested. He was trying to help. 

"It would be nice," Shotarou said, finding the right, true answer inside himself. Gentle, because Philip needed gentle, sometimes. Shotarou was good at gentle. And it would be nice. He wasn't lying. Just go somewhere quiet and small with Philip, spend time outside, looking up at the stars. Breakfasting together, pottering about in the garden, meeting for afternoon tea... "But I don't think I could be happy. Either of us, Philip. We're needed here." 

There was a scream from the street. Shotarou barely dodged around his aibou and bolted for the door, experiencing a brief flash of regret at having to cut Philip off so quickly, surely Philip would be upset, surely that wasn't the answer he'd wanted-

Philip was by his side, matching him step for step, with a look of fierce satisfaction on his face. Not happy that someone was in trouble.

But happy that they were together, exactly where they should be.


End file.
